Liburan VIP
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Chapter 5, update! Ini waktunya untuk memilih: tetap tinggal, atau pergi. Karena ikatan yang dulu menyatukan mereka sekarang telah terputus, tidak ada lagi yang menahannya untuk pergi. Mereka bebas pergi ke mana saja meniti jalan masing-masing. Slight LuccixKalifa.
1. Liburan VIP

**Rating**:T

**Ringkasan**: Liburan panjang ex-CP9 (dari judul udah ketahuan kan?). Menjadi buronan tidak menghalangi mantan agen pemerintah itu bersenang-senang. Ini buat Lolu-san XD.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda

**A/N**: Beneran aku nggak tahu kalau Sadi bisa minggat dari Impel Down buat jualan baju! Aku pengen buat fic yang memepertemukan kedua sadisme itu aja (referring Sadi sama Lucci), tapi mungkin lain kali porsinya lebih banyak, hai...hai... Buat yang berharap Jya yaoi sama Kaku, tetaplah bermimpi! Karena kutekankan aku tidak membuat fic yaoi (tapi aku memang nggak pernah kepikiran bikin kok). Dan kuucapkan selamat membaca!

**Liburan VIP**

Ini murni masalah kebiasaan. Rob Lucci, setelah belasan tahun dalam hidupnya hanya memakai pakaian resmi warna hitam yang terlihat rapi bak salesman, sekarang harus melepas kebiasaan itu. Mengapa? Bukannya baju-baju itu kesukaannya? Mengingatkannya pada kerapian dan kesempurnaan?

Hm...sebenarnya itu dulu. Keadaan sekarang tidak memungkinkan dia untuk mengenakan baju seperi itu (lagi). Setahunya memang hanya dia, dan Blueno yang selalu mengutamakan kerapian dalam misi. Mereka mengenakan setelan hitam formal dengan saputangan putih di saku dada. Tapi itu sebagai agen pemerintah! Sekarang mereka tidak lagi berperan seperti itu di sini. Lucci tidak bisa mengenakan baju formalnya, karena baju itu tidak layak digunakan sehari-hari kata Kalifa (tapi sejak kapan dia mendengarkan Kalifa?), karena terlalu formal. Yang lain? Mereka tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan itu, karena pakaian mereka tidak pernah terlalu formal. Perubahan ini tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Mungkin hanya dia dan Blueno, tapi kelihatannya Blueno juga tidak peduli tentang hal ini kan? Jadinya kira-kira Lucci sendiri yang menemukan kebutuhan aneh untuk mengganti cara berpakaian.

Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu memulai dengan kaos-kaos pendek seperti yang digunakannya dalam misi sebelumnya di Water 7. Apapun baju yang dia pilih, itu harus menutupi tubuh atasnya. Bukan karena bagian tubuh atasnya tidak bagus. Ayolah ini Lucci! Mana mungkin bagian tubuh atasnya tidak bagus? Tapi Lucci tidak ingin punggungnya terekspos.

Biar sebenarnya hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kisah tentang 15 tahun lalu itu, tapi tetap saja luka itu terlalu menakutkan, dan menarik perhatian kalau dia biarkan terlihat. Bahkan Lucci tidak pernah memperlihatkan punggungnya pada siapapun dalam misi penyamaran manapun. Punggungnya terasa seperti bukti kelemahan yang tidak bisa hilang, dan ini sebenarnya cukup menganggu.

Pilihan kedua adalah kemeja. Lucci mengenakan kemeja ketika keluar dari rumah sakit, benar kan? Tapi itu mutlak bukan karena dia menginginkannya. Baju itu sumbangan, eh...dari Kaku. Karena tidak mungkin sekali mereka membiarkannya keluar dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Meski sebenarnya itu juga tidak apa-apa. Kan waktu itu badannya nyaris terbungkus oleh perban? Punggungnya juga tidak akan terlihat dari balik perban itu. Tapi (lagi-lagi) Kalifa menganggap itu kurang layak.

Kalifa boleh dibilang tidak berubah karena peristiwa ini, dia tetap anggota agen yang fashionistic, dan sepertinya sangat peduli dengan apa yang rekan-rekan lain kenakan. Sebaliknya, Lucci merasa hidupnya terasa begitu kosong. Lagipula bagaimana dia menganggapnya? Damai? Untuk pertama kali Lucci tidak harus berkonsentrasi pada misi-misi yang dia dapatkan, tentang bagaimana menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna tanpa adanya tambahan kematian dari pihak korban yang tidak sengaja terlibat. Sebenarnya itu adalah nilai tambahnya sebagai agen. Jarang melakukan kesalahan.

"Mmmm, baju apa yang Anda cari? Sadi-chan siap membantu."

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang lebat dan berponi yang meutupi matanya bertanya. Lucci memandang wanita muda di depannya. Perempuan berbaju seksi merah menyala ini bukannya salah satu sipir penjara Impel Down?

"Apapun yang cocok untukku."

"Ehmmm, begitu? Kalau begitu ambil warna-warna natural beige itu, kurasa kau cocok dengan kaos atau kemeja, terserah kau saja."

Lucci memang tidak pernah menggunakan, dan ini memang bukan waktunya untuk mulai, warna terang. Tapi dia merasa putih tidak terlalu mencolok juga. Diambilnya beberapa kemeja dan kaos warna gelap, juga celana panjang dan barang-barang lain yang mungkin dia butuhkan. Kasir bahkan sepertinya senang melihatnya belanja banyak, dan untuk sepintas, tatapannya tertuju pada dasi-dasi yang kelihatan rapi di balik etalase. Bibirnya membentuk seringai, sekarang dia tidak membutuhkan benda-benda itu lagi.

"Cooo..." Bahkan Hatori juga tahu.

"Lucci, belanja banyak?" Lucci menoleh, dia melihat Kalifa kembali dengan setidaknya lima bungkusan tas besar. Ayolah, gadis itu tidak mungkin membutuhkan semua baju itu kan? Lemari hotel mungkin tidak cukup untuk menyimpannya. Dia sendiri hanya membawa dua tas kertas. Dan menurutnya ini sudah banyak.

"Karena aku tidak punya pakaian ganti lagi. Jas sekarang kelihatan terlalu formal."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Gadis sekretaris itu tersenyum simpul. Dia mengayunkan tas-tas belajaannya. "Ayo pergi ke kafe." ajaknya.

"Dengan tas belanjaan begini? Kita harus kembali ke hotel dulu. Ini memalukan." Lucci memandang orang-orang yang memandang ke arah mereka. Sebagian otaknya berpikir, apa orang-orang itu melihat mereka berdua sebagai shopaholic? Kalifa mungkin iya, tapi dirinya hanya memenuhi kebutuhan darurat untuk baju. Lagipula Kaku dan yang lain pasti berbelanja juga kan?

"Baiklah. Tapi setelahnya ini kita akan pergi ke kafe." Kalifa masih tersenyum. Mungkin dia senang orang-orang jalanan 'melihat' kearahnya ketika mereka berjalan. Bukankah dia adalah wanita berambut pirang?

"Ada apa dengan kafe ini? Mengapa kita harus ke sana?"

"Aku ingin bertemu kawan lama."

Dan Lucci langsung tidak menyukai ide ini. Ketidaksukaannya terpancar dari wajah yang selalu tenang itu. Meski begitu Kalifa yang terbiasa untuk tahu sesuatu hal tentang Lucci walau Lucci tidak mengucapkan atau menampakkan apapun dalam ekspresi wajahnya, dia tahu tentang ketidaksukaannya ini. "Ayolah, kau pernah bertemu dengannya, mereka pindah ke sini beberapa hari lalu."

"Dan bagaimana kau menemukannnya?" tanyanya skeptis.

"Sebuah kebetulan, kau percaya itu? Di kota sebesar ini kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Lucci tidak mengucapkan apapun sebagai balasan. Dan mereka memasuki sebuah lobi hotel yang cukup, er...mewah. Kalifa tahu ini beresiko. Orang sialan yang selalu menumpahkan kopi panas ke celananya itu bisa jadi mencari informasi keberadaan mereka lewat agen-agennya (kemungkinan CP8, semenjak CP9 bubar di Enies Lobby) tapi Kalifa tidak ingin menjadikan itu alasan untuk harus tinggal di penginapan kecil sederhana untuk mengantisipasi hal ini. Dua alasan yang telah mereka setujui bersama.

Pertama, mereka ini ex-CP9, bahkan dari generasi paling kuat yang pernah ada. Kecuali ketiga admiral dan sengoku sendiri yang datang, dan kelihatannya tidak mungkin petinggi-petinggi itu mengurusi hal rahasia begini, mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

Dan alasan kedua, mereka ingin sedikit bersenang-senang (bahkan Lucci setuju dengan hal ini) menikmati hasil kerja mereka dari kecil. Jadi setelah kerja rodi dari kecil itu, mereka bisa dibilang cukup kaya sekarang. Bukankah sewaktu mereka menjadi agen tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menghamburkan bayaran yang mereka terima?

"Selamat datang kembali tuan Lucci, dan nona Kalifa," Seorang resepsionis menyapa mereka. "Apakah liburan anda menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan. "Kalifa memandang lobi yang jadi lebih penuh dari waktu mereka datang.

"Ada apa ini, apa musim libur sudah datang?" tanyanya penasaran. Kalifa termasuk orang yang menganggap informasi adalah kekuatan. Sebagai mantan agen pemerintah, sifat itu masih terbawa. Lucci cuma mengamati kerumunan orang yang kelihatannya banyak datang dengan berpasangan itu.

"Tidak. Kami memang baru saja menawarkan sebuah paket bulan madu bagi para pasangan muda yang baru menikah. Apakah Anda berdua tertarik juga? Kami mengenakan biaya spesial bagi orang-orang seperti Anda."

Kalifa memaku senyum 'tulusnya' dan melirik Lucci dengan cepat. Berharap laki-laki itu tidak marah mendengar perkataan barusan. Dia memandang resepsionis yang kurang beruntung (apabila Lucci tiba-tiba ingin membunuhnya) itu, menggeleng cepat. "Maaf, tapi kami bukan..eh pasangan."

"Bukan?"

Duh! Tapi mereka hanya memesan satu kamar dengan dua tempat tidur. Mereka menganggap ini cara yang bagus untuk menyamarkan jejak, kalau ada yang mencari jejak mereka. Lagipula Kaku juga sekamar dengan Jyabura. Ini juga untuk mengantisipasi kalau ada yang berbuat keributan, atau tepatnya menghancurkan kamar hotel, dalam kasus Fukurou dan Kumadori (untunglah Blueno bersedia menjadi pengasuh mereka) Kalifa bisa dibilang cukup beruntung karena akhir-akhir ini Lucci lebih manusiawi dibanding masih menjadi agen pemerintah.

"Kami punya acara bulan madu sendiri." kata Lucci tiba-tiba. Sedikit mengagetkan, eh bukan, mengagetkan sekali malah, kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lucci?" Kalifa berkata pelan. Merasa 'senyum tulusnya' nyaris permanen terpaku di wajahnya.

"Kami ingin kembali ke kamar. Ada yang lain?"

"Eh, tidak. Kalau begitu silahkan tuan Rob Lucci dan 'nyonya' Kalifa."

Kalifa berjalan cepat ke lift. "Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" tanyanya tidak nyaman, meski memang seharusnya peran itulah yang mereka mainkan: Pasangan muda yang berbulan madu.

"Hanya mencoba untuk tidak mencurigakan. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki dan perempuan muda yang memesan satu kamar untuk berdua?"

"Aku tahu." Kata Kalifa lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Lift cepat terbuka, dan lagi, kosong. Kalifa merasa kalau peran ini menyenangkan kalau Lucci begini manusiawi. Mungkin pandangannya tetap dingin dan menusuk, tapi setidaknya hasratnya akan darah dan pembantaian massal tidak terlihat lagi. Berdua dengan Lucci, Kalifa tidak ingin lift ini cepat sampai ke lantai kamar mereka. Meski nanti di kamar juga hanya ada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saja. Apa Lucci juga terpengaruh pada hal itu? Rasanya ini akan sulit dipastikan. Lucci tetaplah Lucci, dia selalu sedingin biasa. Atau mungkin Kalifa bisa menghangatkannya?

"Kau mau keluar atau berdiri di situ seharian?" tanya Lucci dari...luar? Mengapa lift hotel ini beroperasi cepat sekali? Rasanya baru beberapa detik...

Tunggu, apa ini wajar kalau dia mengeluh seperti itu?

Lucci berjalan duluan ke kamarnya, atau kamar mereka. Tepat ketika salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, dan seorang pelayan hotel keluar dengan ketakutan.

"Kau membakar baju favoritku, sialan! Pelayanan hotel macam apa ini?" terdengar gerungan yang nyaris menyerupai hewan. Kalifa jadi curiga kalau Jyabura benar-benar menampakkan sosok zoan-nya secara tidak sengaja ketika sedang marah.

"Jyabura, kau berisik sekali."

Jyabura, yang baru menyadari keberadaan Lucci, langsung menyeringai, melihat tas di tangan Lucci, dan kemudian Kalifa.

"Jadi pasangan baru baru saja berbelanja." Entah maengapa amarahnya tadi lenyap begitu saja, mungkin karena bertemu rivalnya. Kalifa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengisyaratkan pada pelayan hotel tadi untuk pergi.

"Kalau kau cuma punya satu baju, kau memang harus berbelanja." balas Lucci pada Jyabura yang hanya mengenakan kimono mandi hotel. Wajah Jyabura memerah, dia mendesis. Kalifa yakin laki-laki itu akan berubah menjadi...

"Hentikan Jya. Lucci benar, kau harus berbelanja." Suara aneh yang terdengar tua datang dari dalam kamar.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus berjalan ke toko dan memilih baju begitu? Kedengarannya seperti perempuan."

"Jya, aku memang perempuan!" Kalifa menjawab sengit. "Dan kurasa kau sudah berbelanja Kaku."

Laki-laki termuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Memang sudah."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Jyabura menggerung marah.

"Kau kan menolak kuajak waktu itu. Ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri saja."

"Tapi setidaknya..."

"Kita pergi." Lucci berkata, menarik tangan Kalifa yang sarat bawaan, mengabaikan pertengkaran kedua rekan mereka itu. Kalifa sih menurut saja, lagipula mengapa harus menolak? Kamar mereka berdua ada di ujung.

Bunyi ceklikan kunci yang menyenangkan terdengar dari kunci elektronik yang diputar Lucci. Dan mereka mendapati kamar mereka yang lumayan mewah, dan bersih setelah dibersihkan. Lagipula kamar mereka juga tidak terlalu kotor sewaktu ditinggalkan.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau mengganti baju lalu kita pergi menemui temanmu itu."

Eh? Mengganti baju. Mengapa dia harus mengganti baju?

Tapi Kalifa menurut. Tas-tas itu dia letakkan di kaki ranjangnya. Akan ada waktu untuk membongkar belanjaannya nanti. Dia mengambil sebuah dress hitam berenda agak klasik dari salah satu tas, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya _tidak apa-apa_ kalau dia berganti baju di depan Lucci, tapi...

Kalifa memandang Lucci yang telah meletakkan bawaannya dan mengambil koran untuk dibaca, sama sekali tidak melihatnya untuk mencari tahu baju apa yang akan dia pakai nanti. Atau laki-laki itu sudah kelewat hapal dengan seleranya?

Dia tersenyum, mengusir angan-angan aneh itu dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sudahlah Kalifa, apa menurutmu Lucci laki-laki yang seperti itu?

Tapi bibirnya mengulum senyum juga sewaktu memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

**Ada kemajuan sekitar 300 kata lagi. Yay! *aku aneh ya?* Aku tiba-tiba bangun selewat tengah malam dan nggak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi aku tergerak *hehehe* untuk mengetik fic. Lagi-lagi idenya muncul begitu aja, jadi aku tinggal meneruskan.**

**Semoga fic ini bisa mengimbangi kadar ke-yaoian fic CP9 yang sering banget aku temukan di fandom. Bukannya aku sok nggak suka yaoi, oke kadang-kadang aku baca sesekali. Tapi ake penganut heterogenisme, jadi yang berharap Jya jadian sama entah Lucci atau Kaku (hei! Bukannya kisah pacaran Jyabura-Gatherine membuktikan kalau laki-laki itu lebih dari sekedar straight!) maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan kalian. Selebihnya, reviewlah! Thanks juga for reading ya?**

**-Ini for you deh Lolu-san XD, atau dirimu mau request something in particular *halah...* dulu aja ?-**


	2. Moving Spider

**A/N: **Pas ini aku publish pertama kali, aku juga lagi bikin 2 multi-chapter fic lainya. Supernova dan Agen Baru CP9. Ternyata memang bikin lebih sibuk dibanding dengan oneshot. Tapi aku menikmati prosesnya. Frekuensi oneshot berkurang tentu saja. Dan aku akan update lagi secepatnya karena kemungkinan aku hiatus masih lama. Pikiran Kalifa ada di-_italic_. Dan _Koroshiya_ itu artinya _Killer_, begitu. Selanjutnya, selamat membaca.

Chapter 2:

**Moving Spider **

Kali ini tidak ada resepsionis hotel yang sok ingin tahu ketika dua orang itu berjalan di lobi. Seorang nona muda mengenakan dress pendek hitam dan yang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja putih tak bercorak. Mereka berjalan tanpa bicara, membuat orang yang melihat berpikir kalau mereka sedang tidak akur. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak bisa dibilang tidak akur. Kalau kau menemukan dirimu tidak akur dengan Kalifa, paling-paling dia akan menenggelamkanmu dalam busanya, setelah membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak lantaran kulit yang semulus porselen. Tapi kalau kau tidak akur dengan Lucci, tunggu saja dia muncul di kamarmu dan memberimu spa refleksi kombinasi shigan fantastis yang dia punya. Katakanlah, itu akan menjadi spa terakhir yang kau punya di dunia ini.

Kalifa tidak berbeda, meski dia sedikit tenang karena Lucci tidak menyerangnya secara harfiah, dia sedikit khawatir dengan sisi Zoan Lucci. Ada rumor yang mengatakan laki-laki itu kadang berubah menjadi zoan dalam tidurnya dan berjalan-jalan di tengah malam karena hewan zoan yang dia punya adalah tipe nocturnal.

Tapi sampai saat ini Kalifa tidak melihat keanehan ini pada Lucci. Dia tidur seperti manusia pada umumnya, meski jam tidurnya mungkin hanya separuh dari jam tidur Kalifa. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah itu insomnia: Lucci selalu tidur lebih belakangan darinya dan bangun lebih awal. Kesimpulannya dia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu tidur dan bangun. Lucci selalu terlihat rapi saat dia membuka matanya di pagi hari. Dan ini mulai membuatnya penasaran. Ingin melihat Lucci sewaktu sedang tidur. Dan untuk melakukan ini, kurasa tidak ada bahayanya. Kecuali kalau laki-laki itu jadi tersinggung dan tiba-tiba ingin membunuhnya. Ya, kalau Lucci mau sebenarnya dia bisa membunuh seluruh ex-agen CP9 dengan mudah.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke Kafe." Kalifa menjawab, senyumnya terkulum di bibir. "Kafe itu baru buka dan langsung ramai. Interiornya memang beda, dan juga pelayanannya."

"Apa yang membuat berbeda?"

"Kau akan melihatnya." Kalifa mengatur kacamatanya. Dia ingat sebuah kafe, kafe betulan yang ada di tengah negeri padang pasir. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kafe itu, kecuali kalau pemiliknya ternyata merupakan seorang kriminal. Terlalu kasar kalau dia disebut kriminal, tapi... sudahlah, lupaka saja.

"Aku melihat seorang sipir Impel Down kemarin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tempat itu?" Dia bertanya.

"Impel Down? Kurasa baru saja ada pelarian besar-besaran di sana. Tapi kurasa pemerintah akan menutupi peristiwa ini." jawab Lucci sinis. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada Enies Lobby. "Mungkin Buster Call akan digunakan lagi, kalau tempat itu masih belum hancur."

"Aku dengar kabar mengenai perang yang akan segera berlangsung di Marine Ford. Itu pasti seru ya?" Kalifa menoleh memandang Lucci. _Perang,_ seharusnya kata itu membangkitkan keingintahuan Lucci. Dia martial artis yang hebat, dan haus darah juga, seharusnya kata itu punya arti tertentu untuknya. Tapi dia masih berwajah impasif, wajah poker.

"Seru? Tapi aku tidak peduli. Seluruh Shicibukai bertemu di sana." Kalifa tersenyum. Seperti apa yang dikatakan perasaannya, Lucci sedikit lebih manusiawi setelah kekalahan mereka dengan kru Topi Jerami. Dan tidak perlu bilang, Kalifa senang dengan perubahan itu. Tiba-tiba Lucci mendekap Kalifa lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Kalifa senang, tapi heran. Untuk apa pelukan ini? Kalifa memandang Lucci dengan heran, sebelum laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan angkatan laut yang sepertinya sedang berpatroli, tapi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengenali mereka. Ketika mereka judah lumayan jauh, Lucci melepaskan dekapannya. Entah, membuat gadis itu kecewa. Tapi juga lega, pipinya akan berubah warna kalau Lucci menoleh memandangnya, tapi Lucci tidak melakukan itu. Dia memalingkan muka, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli entah pada reaksi Kalifa atau angkatan laut itu, Kalifa ingin menggodanya sedikit. Dia mengatur kacamatanya.

"Kau pernah ingin menjadi Shicibukai? Kau tahu kalau kau ini bisa."

"Shicibukai?" Lucci terdengar mendengus. "Bajak Laut."

Kalifa lupa poin ini: Lucci benci bajak laut. Bajak lautlah yang memberinya kenang-kenangan di punggungnya, dan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu, kenang-kenangan itu belum juga hilang.

"Oke, lupakan tentang hal itu sebentar. Kita akan bertemu sekumpulan agen lainyang sudah pensiun.

"Agen apa?"

"Lebih menjurus ke _pirate_ _hunter_ sebenarnya. Tahu maksudku?"  
>"Baroque Works."<p>

Kalifa mengangguk. Dia melihat tujuan mereka. Sebuah bangunan dengan dekorasi ala gurun dengan dua lantai: Spider Kafe. Ini mengingatkannya pada bar Blueno. Dekorasi bar Blueno bisa dikatakan mirip dengan Spider, meski berbeda dalam beberapa hal. Dan seperti yang Kalifa katakan, kafe itu memang ramai. Mereka melihat barisan meja yang penuh hingga di luar. Setting outdoor.

"Ke sana?" Lucci menunjukkan sebuah meja kosong. Kalifa mengangguk lagi. Dia masih mencari sosok pemilik bar.

"Paula!" dia melambai ketika melihat gadis berambut biru tua dengan gaya jalan yang agak aneh berada di belakang meja bar. Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, sedikit tidak mengenali pada awalnya. Tapi dia tersenyum. Dia meneliti pengunjung kafenya ini, seorang nona muda cantik berambut pirang dan laki-laki berwajah tampan tapi beraura gelap nan dingin.

"Kalifa, Lucci." Dia memanggil. Lucci mengangguk, dia juga mengamati Paula.

"Miss. Double Finger. Kurasa aku pernah membaca file-mu sebelumnya."

"Dan aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kabar?" Kalifa bertanya, dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat dibanding Lucci. Dia menopang dahunya dengan kedua tangan yang saling mengaitkan.

"Sangat baik. Bisnis ini bagus, prospeknya lebih bagus dari Alabasta. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Bisa dibilang, ini sebuah liburan panjang."

"Enies Lobby dihancurkan kan?" Paula bertanya, sedikit tidak terduga. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?"

Kalifa melirik Lucci sekilas, melihat kilatan kebencian di mata yang dalam itu. Dia berharap Lucci bisa melupakan (meski sebenaranya tidak mungkin) harga dirinya yang terluka. Mengungkit hal ini di sini sepertinya tidak terlalu menyenagkan. "Kami pindah ke tempat baru. Tapi kita tidak mau membicarakan ini. Menu apa yang bisa kami pesan?" Kalifa menjawab buru-buru.

Dan sepertinya Paula menyadari isyarat kecil ini. "Kalian bisa pesan dari daftar ini." Dia mengulurkan dua buku kecil pada Kalifa dan Lucci. "Jadi di mana kalian tinggal? Kota ini penuh hotel yang bagus."

Kalifa menyebutkan nama hotelnya, dan dijawab dengan siulan pendek Paula. "Itu hotel yang bagus, dan mahal. Sepertinya kalian benar-benar menikmati liburan."

"Tentu. Aku mau stroberi milkshake. Lucci?"

"Capuchino."

Paula mencatat pesanan mereka, dan tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar."

Dan dia menghilang ke cafe. Lucci melihat orang-orang di sekitar sana, dia bisa mengenali beberapa anggota, atau mungkin mantan anggota Baroque Works lain. Tapi mereka memang sangat mudah dikenali. Mr. 4 dan Miss. Merry Cristmas, anjing yang kelihatannya milik kedua pasangan aneh itu, Mr. 5 dan Miss. Valentine. Kafe ini ramai sekali dengan buronan pemerintah. Tapi dia tidak melihat orang-orang terkuat Baroque Works. Ini jelas, Crocodile, Daz, Bon Kurei, dan Mr. 3 tentu sedang ada di Impel Down. Atau mungkin tadinya ada di sana.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Kalifa bertanya, memandang Lucci yang dari tadi diam saja. Mungkin sedikit terbawa karena misi terakhirnya dia menjadi venriloquist. Tapi Kalifa tahu kalau bukan itu masalahnya.

"Mengingatkanku pada bar Blueno."

"Aku juga, tapi di sini lebih tenang. Kafe, berbeda dengan bar."

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Di pikiran Kalifa langsung terbayang pantai, toko-toko, kebun binatang, dan tempat hiburan lain. Tapi ini tidak benar, Lucci tidak mungkin mau pergi ke tempat-tempat itu. Dan pikiran ini disela oleh seorang wanita tua yang terus mengeluh mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Ini pesanan kalian, aduh...pinggangku sakit... selamat menikmati." Dia melirik sekilas pada Lucci dan langsung bergidik. Mungkin karena Lucci memandangnya dengan pandangan mengerikannya, tapi...

"Ya ampuuuun...pinggangku, eh bukan...kau ini tampan sekali. Apa kau ini pacarnya?" Miss. Merry Cristmas bertanya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan gigi tikusnya.

"Ya." Kalifa menjawab, berbarengan dengan...

"Tidak." dari Lucci. Kalifa memandang Lucci dengan bingung. Bukankah Lucci mengaku pada resepsionis hotel mereka kalau mereka berpasangan?

Lucci tersenyum, agak aneh melihat dia tersenyum. Tersenyum, bukan seringai seperti biasa. Dan Kalifa melihat pemandangan yang jarang ini tanpa berkedip. Sesaat dia merasa kalau Lucci ini manusia biasa, manusia normal, bukan laki-laki yang sangat mematikan (kalau dia tiba-tiba ingin melakukan pembantaian massal).

"Kami menikah."

Deg! Kalifa speechless.

"Menikah? Wah...itu bagus sekali. Tidak, ini tidak bagus. Tidak bagus untuk Paula." Miss. Merry Cristmas bergumam lagi tentang pinggangnya. Sampai-sampai Kalifa bisa melihat kesamaan wanita tua ini dengan salah satu rekan CP9 yang selalu mengeluh: Kumadori. Meski keluhan Kumadori selalu tentang bentuk ketidak sopanan mereka pada direktur CP9 sialan.

Kalifa hanya tersenyum tipis, heran, juga kaget. Mengapa Lucci mengatakan mereka menikah? Kalau hanya orang-orang yang juga buronan angkatan laut ini, dia pikir tidak perlu untuk membuat cerita hingga sedemikian jauh. Lucci masih dengan senyumannya yang langka, menarik tangan Kalifa, menggenggam tangan yang kecil itu dengan tangannya yang besar dan kasar. Tangan yang terbentuk selama lima tahun menjadi tukang kayu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Paula?" tanya Kalifa, dia menyembunyikan pipinya yang mungkin merona dengan mengatur kacamata.

"Paula...dia...anggap saja baru saja kehilangan partnernya. Daz bodoh itu tidak mau pergi dari penjaranya yang bau. Kudengar dia dan yang lainnya dipindahkan ke Impel Down. Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang."

"Menggosipkan aku lagi, nenek tua?"

Paula datang lagi dengan teko kopi di tangannya. Dia memandang tangan Kalifa dan Lucci yang bertautan. Kalifa tidak ingin menarik tangannya, lagipula Lucci tidak melepaskannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kembali ke belakang. Kurasa aku sudah sampai di batas pinggangku bisa menoleransi..." dia mundur dan pergi.

"Jadi kalian menikah?" Dia bertanya. "Tidak kuduga kalian bisa menikah."

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Lucci.

"Kupikir kalian hanya rekan kerja. Dan pemerintah dengan aturannya yang macam-macam. Tapi sudah kuduga kalau Kalifa mungkin sudah menyu...aduh!" Paula menghentikan kata-katanya, ada tendangan pelan di kakinya. Itu kaki Kalifa. Sepertinya Kalifa tidak ingin dia bicara. Dia menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggosok kakinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kalifa apa?" Lucci menuntut, meski mungkin dia sudah menebak kelanjutan kata Paula. Lucci memang bisa menebak, dan tebakannya biasanya tepat. Jadi dia tersenyum, senyumnya terlihat begitu mempesona ketika dia bicara. Itu senyuman yang tidak pernah terlihat, dan Kalifa tidak tahu kalau Lucci memang bisa melakukanya, tapi...

"Lupakan saja. Lupakan juga kata-kata nenek tua itu." Paula tersenyum simpul. Tapi Kalifa, mungkin karena dia juga perempuan, tahu benar apa artian mata itu. Sebuah rasa iri. _Jadi Paula benar-benar kehilangan Koroshiya itu? Perempuan memang tidak pernah bisa diduga... _

"Baiklah, apa rencana kalian setelah ini?" tanyanya kemudian, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum tahu. Kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk pasangan yang baru menikah?"

Lucci? Kalifa memandangnya lagi dengan heran.

"Oh, kalian bisa pergi ke pantai di bagian barat pulau ini. Itu tempat yang sepi, maksudku indah. Di sana lumayan tenang, jadi tidak ada terlalu banyak orang. Selain itu ada kebun binatang yang bisa dikunjungi kalau kalian mau. Koleksi mereka lumayan lengkap. Ada binatang sabana juga. Macan tutul, serigala, jerapah..." Aneh sekali, rasanya Kalifa seperti mendengar Paula mengabsen mereka. Lucci yang macan tutul, Jyabura itu serigala, dan baru-baru ini mereka mendapat satu tipe zoan lagi: Kaku menjadi jerapah.

"Terimakasih. Kami akan pergi ke sana nanti."

"Kalian hanya berdua?"

"Ya." Kalifa menjawab cepat. Dia tahu sebaiknya menjawab begitu, mengakui mereka datang bertujuh terdengar seperti serombongan anak sekolah yang piknik.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menganggu bulan madu kalian. Datang lagi kalau sempat ya?"

"Kami punya banyak waktu luang, tenang saja."

Lucci melepaskan tangannya begitu Paula pergi. Kalifa yah...sedikit tidak puas. Tapi dia menutupinya dengan mengaduk shake pesanannya. Seperti yang dia pikir sebelumnya, ada terlalu banyak kadar gula. Terlalu manis, tapi enak. Lucci juga menghirup cappuchino-nya. Selama beberapa saat mereka diam.

"Mengapa kita menikah?" tanyanya kemudian. Merasa tidak enak, mungkin ini hanya permainan Lucci. Tapi Kalifa merasa dia harus tahu apa yang sedang Lucci rencanakan. Lagipula ini melibatkan dirinya kan?

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Yah, bukannya begitu." _Tidak... dia suka ini. Suka sekali. _

"Kalau begiu kita sedang berbulan madu."

Kedengarannya menyenangkan, tapi Kalifa tidak tahu apa artian bulan madu di pikiran Lucci. Jadi dia menahan dirinya untuk senang dulu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berjalan-jalan di pantai, makan es krim, dan berjemur. Semacam itu kan yang mereka lakukan?" kata Lucci, yang anehnya dengan senyum memesona yang masih sama, belum lenyap dari wajahnya. Membuat Kalifa rela disambar petir dari kru Topi Jerami itu lagi meski untuk melihat senyuman itu lebih lama. _Tunggu_ _Kalifa ini terlalu berlebihan! _

"Kau mau berjemur?" tanyanya heran, setelah sepersekian detik mendapatkan kontrol dirinya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak?" Lucci balas bertanya.

"Pungungmu?"

"Miss Double Finger bilang pantainya sepi. Lagipula aku bisa membunuh saksi mata yang kurang beruntung karena melihat kulitku."

_Dan dia bisa membuat kata membunuh jadi terasa semanis shake. Lagipula bukan 'tidak beruntung' namanya kalau bisa melihat kulit Lucci. _Kalifa menggelengkan kepala pelan. Pikiran semacam ini bisa menganggu ketenangan dirinya.

"Oke, karena ini sudah sore, kita tidak bisa berjemur. Apa yang akan kita lakukan terlebih dulu?"

"Dia bilang ada kebun binatang."

_Jadi Lucci mau pergi ke kebun binatang itu? _

"Kau mau ke sana?" tanya Kalifa lagi, seperti sebuah deja-vu.

"Mungkin Kaku juga ke sana. Kurasa dia suka kebun binatang." Lucci tersenyum lagi.

Dan Kalifa harus menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Dia tahu ide tentang kebun binatang ini menjurus ke satu binatang saja: jerapah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut apapun maumu."

"Yang benar?" Lucci bertanya.

_Tentu saja iya. Mengapa dia bertanya hal yang jelas begitu? _

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang." Lucci memanggil seorang pelayan. Salah satu mantan Baroque Works itu datang.

"Mr. 5? Tagihannya."

Mr. 5 melihat catatannya dan mengatakan jumlah tagihan mereka. Awalnya dia tersenyum, tapi setelah melihat Lucci... matanya jadi terlihat ngeri. Lucci mengabaikan mata itu dan membayar. Mereka menghirup minumannya lagi sementara menunggu kembalian yang lumayan banyak.

"Kau menakuti semua orang." kata Kalifa. _Dan menarik beberapa perempuan_. Dia melihat beberapa gadis yang melihat ke arah mereka, sebagian berbisik-bisik dan terkikik, khas gadis muda. Dan Kalifa langsung tidak menyukai para gadis itu.

"Dan kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak. Dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau menjadi..." Kalifa ragu, apa dia harus mengatakannya? Lucci mengangguk, sepertinya menyetujui apapun yang dia pikirkan. _Baiklah... _"lebih menusiawi."

Lucci anehnya tertawa? Dia tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang langka. Kalau saja Kalifa bisa merekam ini, dia akan bisa menikmatinya untuk bertahun-tahun ke depan.

"Jangan." katanya kemudian."Sebaiknya kau takut padaku Kalifa. Macan tutul yang bebas jauh lebih berbahaya daripada yang ada dibalik kurungan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kalifa melihat Mr. 5 yang datang dengan uang kembalian. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke kebun binatang yang aka mereka kunjungi. Tidak, maksudnya kebun binatang yang Lucci katakan akan mereka kunjungi. Lucci menerimanya dan bangkit, diikuti Kalifa. Dia melambai pada Paula singkat, sementara Lucci hanya mengangguk padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kalifa mengulangi kalimatnya, pelan sampai Lucci tidak mungkin (atau mungkin? Mengingat indera zoannya yang tajam?) mendengarnya.

"Aku akan sangat menikmatinya."

**Wew...aku nggak tahu apa ini cukup fluff, tapi aku suka endingnya. Buat kalian please, review! Aku mengharapkan masukan apapun, dan tidak keberatan dengan flare. Meski aku pasti jadi down paling nggak 2 hari, tapi kurasa itu nggak akan merubah frekuensiku nulis fic XD. Untuk yang udah baca, merci! **


	3. New World, With You

**Rated** : T

**Summary** : Chapter 3 update! Menurut kalian apa yang akan dilakukan Lucci setelah urusan Spandam selesai? Menghabiskan waktu di atau mengarungi greenline kayak yang ada di CP9 Report? Well, sepertinya Lucci punya pemikiran lain. For Domi. LuccixKalifa.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece© Eichiro Oda

**A/N** : Chapter 3 update! Setelah waiting forever, huhuhu gomenna. Maafin quint yang pemalas dan sok sibuk ini, juga karena nggak ada ide sama sekali. Kebetulan pas liburan moodnya datang lagi dan idenya muncul, jatuh begitu saja jadi _White Sea_, hehehe. Fic ini buat Domi, sebagai pereview pertama dari fic 'monster' yang aku publish tahun lalu *apa ini jadi ajang promosi? * #plak! Serius nih, aku matur tengkyu buat yang nunggu dengan sabar *kalau ada* quint ucapkan selamat membaca! Review di tunggu, yah? ^^

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 3 : New World, With You**

Angin itu menghembus lembut rambut Kalifa yang pirang keemasan, sementara dia bersandar di karang besar di depan pantai. Kalifa menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi lembar buku yang dia baca, lalu memandang ke belakang. Melihat seseorang yang mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan celana pendek sedang berjemur di atas karang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Sementara sayup-sayup suara Hatori masih terdengar di antara suara ombak ynag tidak pernah berhenti.

Kalifa menghirup udara dalam-dalam, merasakan udara laut yang asin mengisi paru-parunya. Dia melihat bukunya lagi dan mencoba melanjutkan membaca, mengikuti baris demi baris kata yang terjajar rapi dalam halaman kertas itu.

_Perekonomian kota pada saat ini sedang mengalami kemunduran karena begitu banyaknya insiden yang melibatkan bajak laut... _

Sebagai sekretaris dalam misinya yang lalu, dia sudah membaca berbagai buku yang mirip dengan yang dibacanya sekarang. Ekonomi, sosial, politik... memang bukan buku favoritnya, tapi dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya, hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Dan kali ini sepertinya mereka akan membutuhkan pengetahuannya. Bukan untuk misi apapun, hanya untuk bertahan dan... Kalifa menyibakkan rambutnya yang keemasan lagi, bersenang-senang, mungkin?

Kalifa mengambil buku lain yang dia bawa, kali ini hanya seperti buku panduan wisata st. Poplar. Dia sudah membaca buku itu sebelumnya sambil lalu, kali ini hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat.

Drap!

Kalifa menoleh, melihat Lucci sudah berada di sebelahnya berjarak hanya beberapa inchi. Dan laki-laki itu tengah melihat buku yang dia pegang.

"Apa yang kau baca?" kata laki-laki itu, mengambil buku di tangan Kalifa.

Kalifa dengan sendirinya bergeser sedikit untuk memberi Lucci tempat berteduh di karang itu.

"Hanya panduan wisata."

"Seperti turis pada umumnya." komentar Lucci, entah positif atau negatif. Sedikit sulit memutuskan memang, karena Lucci mengucapkannya dengan nada datar begitu, seperti biasa, tidak terbaca.

"Kau suka?" Kalifa bertanya, memandang wajah Lucci. Kalau dia bisa menangkap sepotong ekspresi dari _stoic_ itu. Meski seharusnya dia tahu hal itu tidak berguna. Lucci sering tidak menampakkan apapun pada wajah dan matanya.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, akhir-akhir ini dia berekspresi lebih sering dari yang terakhir kali diingat Kalifa. Jadi dia hanya sedikit berharap kalau...

Lucci mengembangkan senyuman. "Kurasa liburan bagus juga. Tapi aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini." Dia membuka halaman-halaman peta di bagian belakang.

"Tempat ini dekat dengan Enies Lobby." Wajah Lucci tidak berubah saat mengucapkan nama tempat itu, meski matanya menunjukkan rasa jijik."Poochi, dan Sun Faruto."

Kalifa mengangguk. "Mana menurutmu yang lebih baik? Kota-kota itu sepertinya menarik."

Lucci memandang Kalifa sekilas, menilai. "Kurasa kau akan senang di sana." Dia mengembalikan buku itu ke tangan Kalifa dan meregangkan tangannya, menjadikan lengan itu sebagai bantal di belakang kepala, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke karang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmmp." Lucci hanya menggumam. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Sementara Kalifa memikirkan kata-kata Lucci barusan. _'Kurasa kau akan senang di sana' _

Kalifa tidak bodoh, dia cepat menyadari ke mana kalimat itu mengarah. "Hei, jangan bilang kau akan pergi sendiri? Kita harus pergi bersama. Kau tahu, sebagai keluarga?"

Lucci membuka matanya. "Kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Pergi bersama?" Kalifa bertanya. Dia masih memandang Lucci dengan gusar. _Jadi Lucci akan pergi sendiri, begitu? Setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka? _

Baginya, itu terdengar tidak adil.

"Keluarga." Lucci kembali memandang Kalifa dengan pandangan menilai. "Berada cukup lama di CP9, seharusnya kau tahu kalau Jyabura sangat menginginkan aku tidak ada, sama besarnya dengan keinginanku melihatnya pergi. Kurasa Kaku tidak akan keberatan ikut dengan siapa saja, dia masih muda dan ingin melihat dunia. Dan kalau dia ingin memulai hidup baru, itu haknya. Dan apa kau tahu kalau Blueno mungkin sebaiknya menemukan seseorang yang lebih..." Lucci berhenti sebentar, menimbang kata yang cocok untuk melanjutkan. "...bisa menghilangkan kesepiannya? Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan Kumadori dan Fukurou, tapi sepertinya mereka bisa hidup menjelajah dunia sendirian, memulai sesuatu yang baru seperti bisnis pertunjukan. Kurasa mereka cukup berbakat." Lucci tertawa. "Dan kau bisa menemukan seseorang lain, hidup baru yang romantis."

"Hentikan Lucci." Kalifa menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka caramu mengatakannya."

"Aku bicara soal realistis."

" Kau bicara soal melarikan diri."

Lucci mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Well, apa yang Kalifa katakan memang cukup sensitif. "Melarikan diri?" ulang Lucci. "Mengapa kau menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Aku..." Kalifa menimbang. Dia tahu kalau masalah di Enies cukup sensitif, jadi ... "Kau adalah leader CP9. Tidak secara resmi, tapi teknisnya jelas kau. Tidak bisa Jyabura atau Blueno. Karena itu kau tidak bisa meninggalkan yang lain untuk pergi sendiri, itu tidak... benar." Kalifa menggeleng.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan, tapi mungkin kata-kata itu yang paling sesuai. _Leadership_. bukankah itu yang selalu menarik perhatian Lucci? Kalau ini bisa mengubah pendapat laki-laki ini...

Tapi Lucci membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman getir.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti, Kalifa. CP9 sudah tidak ada lagi, dan saat ini kita semua sama-sama agen yang menjadi kambing hitam dari bangsat bernama Spandam itu. Setelah membuatnya hidup menderita hingga ingin mati, kita sama sekali tidak ada urusan lagi. Kalian bebas pergi, kau juga."

_Tidak ada urusan lagi? Tidak, bukan begitu. Urusannya adalah dengan Lucci, memangnya untuk apa dia bergabung dengan CP9? Menjalani hidup sekeras ini, hidup yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain seusianya? _

Kalifa menghela napas, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada Lucci. Karena Lucci akan menganggapnya seperti rengekan. Dan merengek di depan Lucci jelas bukan ide yang bagus.

"Baiklah." Kalifa mengangguk. "Kalau kau memang begitu ingin berpisah dari yang lain. Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

Lucci mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi, mungkin menduga kalau Kalifa akan mengajukan penolakan lagi. Tapi laki-laki itu cepat menghilangkan keheranannya, dia memandang langit yang luas dan cerah di atas mereka. Dia pernah mendengar kalau ada pulau yang mengapung di atas sana, entah benar atau tidak. Sekali saja, mungkin dia bisa datang ke sana?

"_New_ _World_." kata Lucci kemudian. Dia tersenyum, yang lebih mirip sebuah seringai tipis. "Aku yakin itu tempat yang bagus untuk memulai hidup baru."

_New_ _World_, jelas bukan pilihan yang mengherankan untuk Rob Lucci.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku juga, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Lucci menoleh. "Sudah kubilang kau bebas untuk pergi, tidak ada kewajiban untuk tetap bersamaku."

Kalifa mengembangkan senyuman, dia mengangkat bahu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di karang. "Ini bukan kewajiban. Aku sudah memilih, Lucci. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita akan pergi bersama ke New World."

Lagi-lagi Lucci memandangnya dengan pandangan menilai itu, yang lama-lama membuat Kalifa jengah juga. Tidakkah waktu bertahun-tahun yang mereka habiskan di pulau pelatihan CP9 itu ada artinya? Juga ditambah dengan semasa mereka aktif sebagai agen CP9 itu memberikan pertimbangan pada Lucci? Kalau dirinya pantas dan bisa diandalkan untuk hal semacam ini? Mengapa Lucci seperti masih meragukannya?

Lagi-lagi Lucci mengembangkan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai. Senyum-seringai yang biasa muncul di bibir Lucci kalau dia merasa tertarik pada sesuatu. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tapi bagi Kalifa, tanda itu sudah cukup. Dia tersenyum, lalu memandang tubuh Lucci yang masih sebagian terperban. Rasanya seperti sebuah deja-vu yang sudah sangat lama... Kira-kira lima belas tahun lalu dia juga melihat Lucci seperti ini, memejamkan mata di sebelahnya. Hal yang Kalifa tahu pasti tidak pernah Lucci lakukan di depan siapapun selama 15 tahun ini. Mungkin sebagai akibat dari traumatis waktu itu, saat Lucci menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Kalifa mengulurkan tangan, mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah Lucci. Sama seperti dugaan awalnya, tangan Lucci menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum jemarinya menyentuh kulit laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kalifa?" Lucci menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

Kalifa tersenyum. "Apa menurutmu ini bukan deja-vu?"

"Deja-vu?"

"Mungkin kau tidak mau mengingatnya, tapi bagiku ini rasanya sama seperti waktu itu. Saat kau di rumah sakit dan mengucapkan selamat datang padaku. Perasaanku sama seperti waktu itu."

Lucci membuka matanya. "Kau ingin aku mengucapkan apa kalau begitu?"

Kalifa tersenyum senang. _'Selamat datang, di dunia Rob Lucci.' _Itu yang ingin dia dengar, itu yang Kalifa ingin Lucci ucapkan padanya, itu yang dia harap bisa dikatakannya pada Lucci. Tapi...

"Selamat datang di 'Dunia Baru'"

Lucci melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kalifa dan memejamkan matanya lagi. "Jangan bodoh."

"Lucci?" Kalifa tidak terima. Itu satu kalimat mudah yang bisa diucapkan tanpa menyinggung apapun. Tapi sepertinya Lucci tidak mau melakukan hal itu untuknya. Baiklah...

Perempuan berambut pirang itu mengambil buku-bukuya dan berdiri. "Aku pergi Lucci."

Kalifa sudah akan melakukan _geppou_ kalau sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menahannya. Tangan itu, tentu saja milik Lucci. Kalifa menoleh, Lucci masih memejamkan matanya, tapi kata-katanya terdengar jelas.

"Selamat datang di 'Dunia Baru', Kalifa. Nanti, jangan sesali pilihanmu."

Kalifa tersenyum. Dia membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat dan mencium puncak kening Lucci.

"Aku akan menyesal kalau tidak bersamamu."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apa terlalu sedikit? Entahlah, menurutku karena ini hanya one-shoot jadinya memang terkesan pendek dan kecepetan, padahal... udah sekitar 1500 kata terpakai TT^TT. Dan quint udah malas membenahi lagi kalau udah publish begini. Nah-nah, sisi pemalasnya langsung ketahuan #plak!

Kalau ada yang aneh, bilang aja yah? Quint nggak pernah mau kasih warning apapun, soalnya warning itu mencegah konkrit, benar? Karena itu kalau ada salah di manapun, please tinggalkan jejakmu! Entah OOC, Typoo, gajeh, abal dan sebagainya. Don't like? Baca aja! Flame diijinkan soalnya. Hehehehe...

_Gurae, _kalau ada yang sadar dan bertanya-tanya soal peristiwa 15 tahun lalu yang mana dan kapan, karena nggak ada di manga. Hum...sebenarnya itu ada di ficku yang sebelumnya 'monster'. Yang belum baca, kumohon bacalah dan tinggalkan jejak TT^TT Terus soal 'monster' itu...

Quint mau buat pengakuan dosa alias ralat di sini, bolehkan?

Well, sebenarnya quint salah soal penyebutan umur di sana. Waktu Lucci mendapatkan misi yang 'berhadiah' luka di punggungnya yang jadi simbol _World Government_ itu, dia umur 13 tahun. Dan karena bedanya cuma 3 tahun sama Kalifa, harusnya Kalifa umur 10 tahun.

Begitulah... kalau ada yang merasa ada kejanggalan *sebenarnya belum ada yang kasih koreksi*, quint minta maaf. Author gajeh ini akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya biar insiden ini nggak terulang lagi kedepannya. Ara...

Merci beacoup buat yang udah baca sampai A/N bawah nan gajeh ini. Sekali lagi, Review sangat ditunggu. Makasih *lagi? =='* hehehe...

_q


	4. Jya's Problem

**Rated**: T

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort

**Summary** : Chapter 4, update! Jya is moody right now. It is related to Lucci, so what happen? No Yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : OnePiece © Eichiro Oda

**A/N**: Seperti yang aku bilang, ini aku buat bukan cuma liburannya Lucci x Kalifa, tapi juga liburan member ex-CP9. Aku nggak berharap terlalu banyak review, soalnya ini chara minor, villain pula! *seperti biasa* Tapi buat yang mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak, aku matur merci beacoup! Nggak ada warning, jadi flame is allowed, hehehe...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 4 : Jya's Problem**

Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan. Dia hanya memandangi laut yang terlihat dari beranda dengan kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali mengulang kegiatannya, menghela napas. Lalu memandang laut dengan kosong lagi. Dia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan jantungnya berdetak di dalam rongga rusuknya, seperti berkhianat.

Kalau memang terluka, mengapa rasanya sakit begini. Saat dia bilang menyukai 'orang lain'... orang itu menggeram pelan... 'orang lain' hatinya tidak sesakit ini. Ah, menyebalkan...

Dan hal itu berulang kembali, menghela napas, menatap laut, rasanya seperti orang bodoh. Dan terimkasih pada Kaku, dia mengatakan hal itu pada Jyabura.

"Diam kau, Kaku! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." gerung Jya marah. Laki-laki tertua dalam grup mereka itu menggeram lagi, sesuai cirinya sebagai laki-laki serigala.

"Lho, bukankah kau memang ditendang bajak laut itu hingga pingsan? Jadi kau masih memikirkan kekalahan waktu itu?" Kaku bertanya.

Pemuda itu baru masuk kamar untuk mencari sesuatu sesuatu yang baru dia beli kemarin saat belanja baju. Tepat ketika dia melihat Jya yang biasanya berisik kalau sedang bangun, dan berisik juga kalau dia tidur, karena laki-laki itu mendengkur, tengah memandang laut dan menghela napas. Seperti yang dia katakan tadi, mirip orang bodoh. Membuatnya penasaran.

Jya sepertinya sudah akan berubah jadi serigala saat mendengar kata-kata Kaku yang tidak berperasaan. Tidakkah anak itu pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Ah, mungkin belum... Karena sudah menjadi member CP9 sejak masih sangat muda, _rookie_ sepertinya pasti sangat memedulikan misi.

"Lupakan saja." katanya.

"Eh?" Kaku terkejut. Jyabura yang berisik itu tiba-tiba diam? Aneh...

"Kau ini sakit perut, ya?"

Satu pertanyaan yang tidak kurang berperasaannya dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Baiklah, kelakuan Jyabura sudah sangat aneh. Kaku jadi berpikir-pikir lagi, hal apa yang bisa membuat Jyabura yang kasar dan tukang bohong itu menjadi moody yang tidak jelas begini? Rasanya hal itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya...

Kalau tidak salah sekitar 5 tahun lalu, atau 6? Mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi kejanggalan Jyabura ini bukan satu hal biasa yang bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Dan kalau tidak salah, waktu itu masalah ini terkait dengan...

"Kau belum pergi juga?" Jyabura bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada jengkel. Pengganggu ini mengganggunya disaat dia berkabung begini, menanyainya macam-macam, menyebalkan!

"Jya..." panggil Kaku dengan nada lembut, matanya menunjukkankeprihatinan.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau memandangku begitu? Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" balasnya sengit.

" Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu." Kaku berubah pikiran, dia memutuskan yang lebih tua untuk mengurus urusannya sendiri. Dan sepertinya Jya tidak akan mau menerima penghiburan darinya, tidak kalau egonya saja sudah menolak dari awal begini.

"Kalau begitu cepat temukan apa yang kau cari dan pergilah! Aku ingin sendirian."

"Tentu." Kaku mengangkat bahu, dia membuka lemari dan mengambil tas yang lain, memeriksa isinya dan menemukan sebuah kantung. Senyumnya terkembang kemudian.

"Aku sudah menemu..." Kaku berhenti, dia memandang beranda yang kosong. "Jya? Kau pergi?"

Kaku hanya bicara pada udara. Kamar itu sudah kosong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kembali pada Jya, laki-laki itu sudah meloncat dari beranda sebelum Kaku menyelesaikan urusannya. Kalau menunggu bocah itu... kesabarannya akan habis begitu saja, dan menjadi serigala _hybrid_ akan sangat mungkin. Seperti yang dia katakan tadi, dia ingin sekali sendirian. Dan untuk urusan sensitif begini, dia tidak mau member lain melihatnya, pasti sangat memalukan. Egonya tidak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi Jya menemukan sebuah tempat untuk 'menyepi'. Sebuah pohon yang tinggi di sebelah belakang pulau. Bagaimana dia bisa mencapai tempat itu, tanyakan saja pada Jya yang sedang moody. Akan sangat beruntung kalau dia mau menjawab.

Jya menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang yang lumayan kuat, dari sana dia bisa memandang pantai dengan jelas, pemandangan yang tidak terhalangi hingga lautan lepas.

_Lautan lepas, ah sialan... _

_Gatherine? Apa kau ada di sana? Seberang lautan luas di Enies? _

Tapi mustahil perempuan itu selamat dari Pluton kan? Atau mungkin ada officer yang melindunginya dari serangan bajak laut itu? Sepertinya harapannya terlalu muluk.

_Di manapun kau berada sekarang, kuharap kau hidup... _

Bibir yang jarang melengkungkan senyuman itu, sekarang melengkungkan sebuah garis tipis.

"_Dengar, misi kali ini kau harus selamat. Aku tidak tahu misi macam apa yang kau dapatkan... tapi aku akan menunggu di sini. Jangan bertindak ceroboh, mengerti? Kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu begitu kau kembali." _

Saat itu Gatherine mengenakan baju merah. Merah, bukan merah muda. Dia tidak begitu menyukai warna-warna manis seperti itu, dan Gatherine tahu benar yang dia suka dan tidak suka. Rambutnya dikepang dua seperti yang bisa diingatnya. Saat itu mereka baru dua puluh.

"_Gatherine, sudah kubilang berkali-kali ini hanya misi mudah. Aku akan kembali, bahkan tanpa tergores. Tapi aku akan menagih hadiahku."_ _dia menjawab dengan senyuman. _

Senyum yang tidak pernah dia lakukan lagi semenjak anak itu datang. Anak itu baru berumur 13 waktu itu, dan jauh lebih payah. Menyebalkan sekali... dalam waktu 3 tahun selanjutnya, anak itu merebut perhatian Gatherine darinya.

"Aishh! Mengapa aku malah teringat hal yang tidak ingin kuingat?"

Laki-laki itu menggerung kesal. Dia nyaris mematahkan batang tempatnya duduk.

"Kurupoh...kuru..."

_Eh? Mengapa rasanya bunyi itu terdengar familiar? _

Jya memandang sekitarnya, lalu menangkap seekor merpati yang tengah terbang mengitari pantai. Merpati itu punya sesuatu yang dililitkan di lehernya.

_Bagus_! Keluhnya.

Kalau begitu pemilik merpati itu pasti ada di sekitar sini. Jya menghela napas, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dia menyadari hal lain yang familiar. Dua kepala yang ada di karang: satu pirang, satu hitam.

Ah, sudah dia duga. Si bodoh dan si pintar bersama... Jika Gatherine melihat mereka, tidakkah perempuan itu memahami hal ini? Perasaannya pada kucing itu sia-sia saja. Sepertinya kucing itu punya selera sendiri.

Terakhir kali dalam waktu singkat dia kembali ke Enies, berbarengan dengan Lucci dan timnya. Dia bahkan belum bertemu dengan Gatherine. Dan Gatherine juga belum tentu mau menemuinya, semua gara-gara bocah itu. Well, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak waktu itu, tapi baginya kucing itu masih seperti bocah. Dan baginya akan tetap seperti itu.

Mengapa dia harus melihat kucing itu? Dia ke sini untuk sendirian. Lepas dari jerapah, dia malah bertemu kucing menjengkelkan itu.

Jyabura menggeram kesal. Yah, meski sebenarnya dia berada lumayan jauh dari Lucci, melihat kepalanya saja dia sudah merasa terganggu. Lalu apa yang akan di lakukan? Menjauh lagi? Menyebalkan, dia jadi mondar-mandir begini.

_Hmmm..._ Jya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_Kalifa pergi? Lalu si kucing? _

Lucci tetap di tempatnya, tidak. Lucci juga pergi, sial sekali... laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya, atau mungkin lebih tepat berjalan ke arah pohon tempat dia duduk sekarang. _Jadi apa yang akan kucing itu lakukan? Memanjat? _

Lucci berhenti di bawahnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jya, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Lucci, sepuluh meter di bawah Jyabura.

Jya mendengus. Dia ingin pura-pura tidak mendengar atau melihat. Tapi melihat Lucci menyentuh batang pohon tempatnya duduk, alis Jya terangkat lagi, kali ini dua-duanya.

_Kucing itu tidak serius ingin menggunakan shigan, kan? Sialan! _

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jya melompat turun. Untuk menumbuhkan pohon setinggi dan sebesar ini diperlukan waktu puluhan tahun, dan meski tanaman di tamannya dulu hanya bonsai, dia juga merasa sayang dengan pohon sebesar ini.

Lucci mengembangkan senyum seringainya. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti turun."

Jya memandang Lucci dengan kesal. "Memangnya apa maumu, mengapa kau menggangguku?"

"Aku yang ingin bertanya, mengapa kau ada di sini, mengawasiku kah?" Lucci menjawab dengan lebih tenang, dia menikmati saat-saat ketika Jya seperti akan meledak karena sikap dinginnya.

Jyabura memasang wajah seperti mau muntah, tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan. "_Like hell I'll do_. Aku di sini hanya kebetulan, tahu! Dan melihat kalian berdua seperti suami istri begitu membuatku ingin muntah."

Lucci memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Dasar menjijikkan."

Lucci tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan marah, dia kembali memandang Jya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau sedang marah padaku, Jyabura. Jelas bukan hanya karena aku hidup, kurasa?"

Jyabura mendesis. "Lupakan saja!" Dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat dengan kesal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar Jyabura. Jyabura menoleh melihat kasur Kaku yang kosong. Dia mengeluh. _Apa bocah itu lupa membawa kunci lagi? Dasar merepotkan! _

Ketukan kembali terdengar. "Sebentar, kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Jyabura membuka pintu dengan kunci elektroniknya, lalu mengayunkan pintu dengan tidak sabar.

Bukan Kaku.

Tapi seseorang yang lebih tinggi, dengan hidung normal dan rambut hitam sebahu terurai, ditambah seekor burung putih yang bertengger di bahu laki-laki ini. Ekspresi wajah Jyabura langsung menggelap. "Apa maumu, Lucci?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak." Jya langsung menutup pintu, meski itu percuma. Lucci menahan pintu dengan tangannya, dan mendorongnya ke depan. Jyabura lupa kalau Lucci dua kali lebih kuat darinya sekarang. Salah satu hal mengapa dia membenci kucing itu. Dia hanya menggerutu dan melihat Lucci menerobos masuk, laki-laki itu duduk di kasur Kaku yang di mata Jya terlihat sangat arogan, seperti menandai wilayah teritorialnya. Meski sebenarnya Lucci duduk biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa? Kau ingin duel?" Jya duduk di kasurnya sendiri setelah menutup pintu.

"Tidak. Aku akan menang telak kalau kita bertarung. Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ini mengenai sikapmu yang aneh, meski kuakui kalau dari awal kau memang sangat aneh."

"Grrrr."

"Dari apa yang dikatakan Kaku..."

_Kaku? Apa yang bocah itu katakan pada kucing ini? _

"Kukatakan aku ikut sedih."

_Sedih katamu? _

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa merasa sedih." Jya mencibir.

"Aku mengucapkannya sebagai formalitas. Kita tahu kalau Pluton sudah menghancurkan Enies Lobby, dengan populasi nol dari apa yang kudengar. Harapan naif seperti yang kau pikirkan itu hanya sia-sia dan tidak ada gunanya. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Bersikaplah realistis seperti yang dilatihkan mereka padamu"

"Sialan kau Lucci! Apa maksudmu dengan sia-sia?"

_Dasar tidak berperasaan! Apa seperti ini laki-laki yang kau sukai, Gatherine? Dia bahkan tidak lebih baik dari sampah! _

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, melihat masa depan jauh lebih bermanfaat dibanding masa lalu yang pahit. Kau tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan kalau dia sudah mati."

"Lucci!" Jyabura menggerung, dia menerjang Lucci dalam bentuk serigala, yang dengan mudah dielakkan Lucci. Sementara Hattori terbang ke beranda, menghindari pertarungan.

Lucci membalas serangan itu dengan satu pukulan, membuat Jya terlempar ke rak buku yang langsung hancur menjadi serpihan.

Jya berdiri dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sementara Lucci langsung berbalik, dia menangkis serangan Jyabura dari belakang. Kali ini laki-laki yang lebih tua itu segera mundur sebelum Lucci menyerang balik. Tapi Lucci adalah Lucci, jangan pernah meragukannya dalam satu pertarungan yang nyata. Dan sepertinya Jyabura melupakan hal itu. Lucci menangkap pergelangan tangan Jya dan membantingnya ke lantai yang menimbulkan suara berdebum.

Sebelum Jya sadar untuk melepaskan diri, Lucci sudah menahan lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lain lurus terarah ke dadanya. Dalam posisi ini, secepat apapun dia bergerak untuk melepaskan diri, Lucci bisa merenggut jantungnya dengan mudah, atau menghancurkan lehernya menjadi serpihan.

"Ukh...sialan kau kucing liar!" umpatnya. Dia tidak pernah dikalahkan begitu mudah sebelumnya, dan kali ini Lucci, orang yang dia benci nyaris sepertiga seumur hidupnya, mengalahkannya tanpa bersusah payah.

_Sialan! _

Lucci memandang Jyabura dengan iba. "Dibanding menangisinya sekarang, kau bisa membalas kematiannya. Itu akan jauh lebih berguna, setidaknya untuk egomu."

"Grrrr..."

"Atau kau memilih untuk tetap seperti ini. Terpuruk menyedihkan sebagai kambing hitam, menangis karena seseorang yang sudah tidak ada."

"Ukh, lepas...kan aku." katanya dengan muka nyaris biru.

Lucci melepaskan tangannya. Dan Jyabura langsung bangkit, terbatuk sebentar sambil menyentuh lehernya yang pasti merah.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" tanya Lucci tenang, mengawasi Jya yang ekpresinya berubah dari biru ke merah.

"Persetan denganmu Lucci, pergi kau! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah jelekmu!"

Lucci mengangkat bahu. Jyabura memang terlihat sangat marah, tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang bodoh ini sekarang. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu terserah padamu." Dia beranjak bangkit, lalu memandang Hatori yang masih bertengger di beranda. Seperti memahami pertanda tuannya, burung itu terbang menyeberang ruangan dan kembali ke tempat istimewanya, bahu Lucci.

"Selamat malam Jya, kuharap kau tidak menangis lagi seperti orang bodoh, besok. Atau aku mungkin merasa sangat muak dan menghabisimu."

"Dasar kucing sombong! Siapa yang bodoh hah? Aku yang akan menghabisimu!"

Lucci menyeringai lagi saat berjalan keluar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seorang pemuda berdiri menyandarkan badannya di dinding. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut sewarna wortel dan hidung yang panjang dan kotak dan dia memakai topi untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. Kaku menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang mendekat. Orang itu, yang dia tunggu. Lucci.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Lucci masih memiliki seringai di bibirnya, hanya saja lebih tipis saat dia menjawab. "Mungkin dia akan menangis malam ini, abaikan saja. Tapi kurasa besok dia tidak akan apa-apa."

Kaku tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah. Kau memang yang terbaik Luce."

Lucci mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

Kaku menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Heboh sekali tadi, mungkin manajer hotel akan mengecek ke sini." Dia bergegas pergi. "Aku akan tidur sekarang, selamat malam."

Lucci mellihat pemuda itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya di ujung, atau mungkin terkesan seperti menggedor. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Satu helaan napas, dan Lucci berjalan menuju kamarnya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apa Lucci kelewat cool di sini? Padahal dia selalu cekcok sama Jyabura... Tapi kalau kubuat Lucci seperti itu, masalahnya nggak akan selesai, ara O.o. Nggak terlalu banyak review juga nggak apa-apa. Soalnya aku cuma menepati janji, kalau aku bakal bikin fic Jyabura x Gatherine biarpun sangat-sangat slight. Tapi aku bingung sama genrenya? Hurt/Comfort? Tragedy? Friendship? Atau Romance? Ada yang bisa ngasih koreksi? Sementara kupasang di hurt/comfort dulu.

Ara, yang udah baca, aku bilang merci beacoup again. Aku sangad berterimakasih, termasuk flame... ingat, flame, bukan bashing! Gurae, fic selanjutnya aku belum ada ide, mungkin Kaku, terus Blueno dulu baru Kumadori dan Fukurou atau gimana? Tapi sebelumnya adakah yang tertarik dengan kelanjutan fic-fic begini?

_q


	5. Lonely Thoughts

**Rate**: T

**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda

**Summary**: Ini waktunya untuk memilih: tetap tinggal, atau pergi. Karena ikatan yang dulu menyatukan mereka sekarang telah terputus, tidak ada lagi yang menahannya untuk pergi. Mereka bebas pergi ke mana saja meniti jalan masing-masing. Slight LuccixKalifa.

**A/N**: Hanya untuk membayar hutang tahun-tahun lalu :D Buat readers, selamat membaca... review ditunggu, ya?

.

.

**Chapter 5 : Lonely Thoughts **

Ini adalah sajian utama cafe yang ada di dekat rumah sakit St. Poplar: kopi, dan koran. Dan Blueno suka menghabiskan waktunya di sana, sendiri. Awalnya dia memang tidak sendirian, ada rekan-rekan lain yang biasa duduk dengannya saat mereka menunggu Lucci sadar. Tapi sekarang, setelah mereka semua pindah ke hotel dan tidak punya urusan lagi di rumah sakit, sehingga dengan sendirinya juga tidak ada urusan lagi dengan cafe, Blueno menjadi satu-satunya member yang datang ke tempat itu.

Bukan karena kopi di sana enak. Tidak, kopi di tempat itu tidak jauh lebih baik daripada spider, dan _waitress_nya juga tidak lebih cantik daripada Paula. Blueno menyukai tempat ini karena nuansa teduh dan sepinya. Terlebih setelah Jyabura tidak ada di sana. Minum kopi dan membaca perkembangan dunia lewat surat kabar, itu sudah menjadi kebiasannya sejak lama. Dan kecelakaan di Enies Lobby kemarin tidak akan bisa mengubah itu.

Dulu dia membaca agar mengetahui apa-apa yang terjadi di luar _headquarter_, karena secara otomatis mereka tidak bisa keluar dari sana sesuka mereka. Mereka keluar hanya untuk menyelesaikan misi, dan jarang punya waktu untuk bersantai, sementara di dalam _headquarter_, mereka harus terus _update_ dengan perkembangan berita terbaru. Dan kemudian ketika ada Lucci, mereka akan membaca untuk melihat lelucon apa yang dilakukan pemerintah untuk me-_cover_ misi pemusnahan yang mereka lakukan.

_Sekarang? _

_Untuk apa dia membaca? _

Untuk bertahan? Itu _mungkin. _Kalifa dan Lucci akan membaca, juga agar mereka bisa bertahan, tidak seperti Jyabura-Fukurou-Kumadori. Kaku akan membaca juga, tapi dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dibedakan antara bersembunyi dari pemerintah dan liburan seperti ini, anak itu kelihatannya sedikit terbawa suasana.

_Tapi mungkin juga untuk berpikir. _

Sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran berwarna putih-kelabu yang membosankan itu, dia bisa memandang hampa tulisan-tulisan dan gambar yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya *Oh, ya, dia tahu apa yang akan pemerintah katakan mengenai serangan bajak laut dan kegagalan pemerintah di Enies Lobby. Pemerintah akan mengatakan kekalahan itu disebabkan adanya pengkhianat dari agen-agen CP9, yang untungnya merupakan agen paling rahasia yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh sembarang posisi di pemerintahan. Artinya mereka sangat aman, karena data-data di arsip hanya berisi data tertulis dan bukannya visual*. Satu hal yang lumayan sering dia pikirkan: Langkah mereka selanjutnya setelah dari sini. Karena dari yang dia lihat, sangat tidak aman untuk menetap di St Poplar. Jyabura-Fukurou-Kumadori tambahan Kaku kemungkinan akan sangat senang kalau bisa tinggal di pulau resort liburan ini, tapi dari logikanya, sangat tidak mungkin untuk tinggal. Selain karena ini adalah pulau paling dekat dari Enies Lobby, juga karena sebaiknya mereka menjauh dari pemerintah sejauh mungkin. Lucci juga pasti akan berpikir seperti itu.

_Lucci_.

Satu hal lain yang juga dia pikirkan._ Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucci setelah ini? _

Saat ini mereka memang masih bersama. Itu karena mereka memiliki sedikit ikatan dengan yang lain sebagai rekan agen. Tapi itu disebabkan beberapa waktu lalu mereka tidak punya tempat untuk pergi. Keadaannya sekarang lain: mereka bisa bebas pergi ke mana saja.

_Bebas pergi. _

"Kau masih suka kemari, Blueno?" suara yang dia tau. Salah satu dari hanya beberapa suara yang dia kenal: suara-suara lain yang dia tahu sudah tidak mungkin dia dengar lantaran Buster Call di Enies Lobby.

Blueno mengangkat wajahnya dari koran di tangannya, melihat satu-satunya member perempuan CP9 tersenyum padanya. Blueno telah bersiap melihat kantong-kantong plastik besar berisi berbagai macam barang di kedua lengan Kalifa. Tapi kali itu Kalifa tidak membawa apa-apa. Dia memakai setelan jeans terang ketat dan kaos suvenir St Poplar, padahal Blueno yakin Kalifa sudah belanja dua tas penuh pakaian beberapa waktu lalu.

Blueno mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kalifa?"

"Ada perkembangan baru?" Kalifa duduk di sebelahnya, melihat koran yang dia baca, koreksi, koran _yang belum _dia baca.

"Tidak ada." Blueno menutup korannya dengan nada bosan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kalifa?" tanyanya. Sepenglihatannya Kalifa selalu menempel Lucci akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih setelah Lucci keluar dari rumah sakit, terlebih _setelah_ mereka menjadi roomate. Dan kalau ada satu hal yang dia tahu soal Kalifa, dia tahu Kalifa tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Lucci meskipun yang lain pergi dengan jalan masing-masing.

Yang dia herankan, mengapa Lucci membiarkan Kalifa begitu saja. Malah, _leader_ mereka itu kelihatannya seperti tidak peduli.

"Kau akan percaya kalau aku katakan aku mencarimu?"

"Tidak." Blueno menjawab dengan nada bosan yang sama.

Senyuman muncul di bibir Kalifa. Bukan senyuman palsu atau kejam yang biasanya dia tunjukkan. Itu adalah senyuman tulus, senyum yang mungkin terakhir kali dia tunjukkan saat mereka masih dalam masa training.

"Dasar, itu pelecehan, Blueno."

Blueno memiringkan sebelah kepalanya. _Pelecehan?_ Itu adalah kata-kata yang sering dia ucapkan di Water7 dalam masa penyamaran mereka di misi terakhir. Mengapa mengatakannya sekarang?

"Aku _memang_ mencarimu." terangnya. Dia bersandar di kursinya dan menghela napas, pelan-pelan wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Aku ingin menanyakan rencanamu setelah ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jadi akhirnya ada yang bertanya. Dia merasa kalau ada yang menanyakannya hal itu, kemungkinan adalah Lucci atau Jyabura. Kaku? Anak itu mungkin akan bertanya selintas. Dia tidak berpikir Kalifa akan bertanya. Dalam pikirannya Kalifa tidak terlalu peduli pada member-member lain, mungkin, kecuali Lucci.

"Aku belum memutuskan." balasnya "Rencanamu?" dia balas bertanya.

Kalifa mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan tinggal."

Blueno tersenyum tipis. Seperti yang _dia du_ga.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Kalifa mengangkat bahu. "Setelah semua peristiwa ini, kita tidak punya ikatan apa-apa. Tidak ada keharusan kita harus pergi bersama."

_Jadi dia memikirkannya juga? _

"Lucci tidak akan memaksa siapapun untuk tetap tinggal dengannya, aku hanya penasaran siapa saja yang akan pergi."

_Menurutnya dirinya akan pergi? _

"Kau berpikir kalau aku akan pergi?" Blueno memandang Kalifa dengan menyelidik.

"Kau berpikir akan tinggal?" Kalifa balas bertanya, memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Memang, selama ini mereka tidak benar-benar dekat, meskipun mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama di pulau pelatihan Chiper Pol. Blueno memang selalu pendiam, dan Kalifa tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia bermain dengan anak-anak perempuan lain, yang sekarang telah diangkat menjadi Chiper Pol yang lebih rendah atau Marine. Dan begitu dia bergabung dengan CP9, Kalifa lebih sering ditugaskan dengan Lucci, atau Kaku. Sekalipun mereka mendapat misi bersama, mereka tidak berbicara banyak di luar misi.

Blueno menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, senyuman yang juga sangat jarang dia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Ada kenyataan pahit di sini, mengenai hubungannya dengan _leader_ CP9 itu. Bahwa dulu Lucci nyaris seperti adiknya kecil yang selalu ingin dia lindungi, bahwa Lucci akhirnya bergabung dengan CP9 dan menyelesaikan setiap misi yang diberikan dengan gemilang, bahwa kemudian Lucci menjadi semakin kuat melebihinya, dan mereka tidak bicara lagi. Semua itu terjadi diluar pengertian siapapun, termasuk Kalifa.

Blueno meletakkan korannya dan bangkit, dia meletakkan selembar _Beli_ di samping cangkir kopinya telah kosong sedari tadi. "Aku pergi dulu." kata Blueno, dia mengangguk pada Kalifa pelan. Membiarkan Kalifa memandangnya dengan sorot mata penasaran. Dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kalifa, meski dia sudah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Blueno merasa itu tidak... perlu.

Laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan gaya rambut eksentrik yang menyerupai tanduk itu berjalan santai menyusuri jalan. Dia melihat member lain yang juga memiliki ciri yang menyolok: hidung kotak.

Kaku.

Ajaibnya pemuda itu berhasil menyeret Lucci *menyeret, karena Lucci jelas tidak akan mau terlihat berbelanja dengan rekan lain dengan suka rela, terutama ini berbelanja baju* ke toko topi. Kaku memang memiliki banyak topi, dan Lucci *meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya kalau ditanya* jelas juga punya koleksi topi hitam tinggi yang bisa dijadikan cadangan setiap kali dia menghilangkan atau merusakkan topinya dalam misi.

Blueno hanya memandang dengan geli, sementara wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi stoic. Satu orang lagi yang kelihatannya tidak akan pergi meninggalkan _leader_. Laki-laki itu menghitung. _Dengannya, berarti ada tiga orang. Mungkin akan lebih..._

_._

_._

Wew, kapan terakhir kali quint publish fic ini? O.o udah lamaaa banget, fufufufufu... Ini cuma karena lagi nganggur dan kepikiran, jadilah quint ngetik dikit-dikit... sisanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Fluff, dan tanpa konflik. Sebenarnya sih konfliknya ada, kalau kalian peka :D

Jadi yang kurang masih 3 fic, terhitung Kaku-Fukurou-Kumadori. Biarpun aku nggak begitu yakin kalau masalah 2 nama yang disebut terakhir. Selain aku nggak begitu tertarik sama mereka *jujur banget -_- * Juga karena kemungkinan cerita mereka harus jatuh ke humor, dan aku nggak bisa bikin humor, gimana dong? Tapi kalo Kaku, aku masih bisa bikin kok :D Dan itu entah kapaaaan, fufufufu...

Soal hubungan Blueno sama Lucci itu, aku rada refer sama fic-ku yang lain: _Agen Baru CP9- chap2 Ikatan Yang Putus_. Selain dari hint-hint tipisss banget soal _bromance-_nya mereka. Ingat gak yang CP9 Independen Report vol 2 'Air Door' ? Itu yang Blueno keluar dari pintu buatannya dengan memanggul Lucci? Kalau nggak ada _respect _satu sama lain, kemungkinan mereka bakal pergi sendiri-sendiri dan nggak mementingkan yang lain. Tapi Odacchi selalu bikin charasnya meskipun villain, mereka ada kepedulian sama yang lain. Itulah... *why we love One Piece* Yang Lucci ngasari Blueno? Aku belum liat lagi sih, soalnya udah lama banget bacanya... Mungkin bukan ngasari, tapi kata-katanya itu lho, menyakitkan hati *that's why Lucci is the bad guy *

Hahaha, dan daripada kalian membaca _blab_-ku yang nada-nadanya fangirl sama Lucci, aku signing out. Review ditunggu yaaa, buat siapapun reader yang menemukan fic ini dan bacanya sampai selesai, aku ucapkan Arigatou!

_q


End file.
